


The Lightless Flame

by Splashattack



Series: TMA Entity Drabbles [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hospitals, POV Second Person, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashattack/pseuds/Splashattack
Summary: You had believed, with the entirety of your being, that what you had felt was the epitome of human suffering.in which the author would probably implode if anything happened to their brother
Series: TMA Entity Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934116
Kudos: 3





	The Lightless Flame

**Author's Note:**

> cw for hospitalization, implied family death, implied car crash, mentioned pet death, and unhealthy coping mechanisms

You'd thought you had known loss, before. Your childhood pet died, and you were inconsolable; your first love broke up with you, and you spent days in bed. You had believed, with the entirety of your being, that what you had felt was the epitome of human suffering. You know, as you sit in the hard chair of the hospital's waiting room, that you were wrong.

There had been signs, before your pet perished, before your heart was broken. You had the time to prepare. But sitting here, waiting to hear if your brother survived the crash? There's nothing worse.


End file.
